〈短篇完〉香味 （梅闪）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: abo fgo，梅林XC闪


在持有提亚马特权能的戈尔贡被解决之后,吉尔伽美什坐在王座上不停地在泥板上刻画，像一台精密的机器一样运转以此延续着这座城市的生命。

突然，机器停下了。

吉尔伽美什愣愣地看着手中的刻刀滑落在地面上，一种难以言喻的、黏腻阴冷的感觉笼罩了他，那感觉比拿城外的黑泥灌进喉咙还恶心，让人难受，就好像身体原本联结的组织被掏了一块出去…

金发的王扭头望向城外，深吸了口气，捡起地上的刀,再次把自己扔进了繁忙如机械的运转中。

数月前的傍晚，乌鲁克森严的王庭泛起一丝不一样的味道。

香味，馥郁的香味，负责宫殿巡逻的士兵一瞬间就闻到了，这香甜的味道在这宫殿里是如此的清晰，足以勾起任何alpha的本能，但是比本能更快的，是恐惧。此时他宁愿闻到的是别的alpha那堪称臭水沟的恶心信息素。

在整个乌鲁克城，会如此嚣张的任由信息素在空气中蔓延的存在只有一个，可怜的士兵握紧了手里的长矛，如石像般杵在原地，不自然的吞咽口水，看着信息素的主人裹挟着甜腻的味道越走越近，金属制的鞋底与地面发出清脆的"咔哒"声，灿金发色的耀眼压过了夕阳的余晖一一那是吉尔伽美什，乌鲁克的统治者，他们的王。

士兵的腿在抖，肌肉像是抽筋般让他的行礼变得异常僵硬，看起来有些可笑。更要命的是那位王居然好整以暇的站在那里看他行完礼，丝毫没有发情期将至的窘迫感，那比城墙外的兽类尖牙还要锐利的视线把他从头到脚扫了一遍，绯红的瞳眸不悦的停在某个点。

"管好下面的那玩意，然后滚。"

这个命令语气不善，但在士兵听来无异于天籁，他的本能告诉他他应该放出信息素，促使眼前的omega彻底发情，然后把人干到合不拢腿，但是…士兵知道只要他刚才动那么一丁点的念头，哪怕只是信息素的泄出，他的尸体就连今晚的月光都照不到了。

上一个敢动这等念头的人现在坟头青草都变黄沙了。

这不是他们惦记得起的猎物。

那可怜的士兵保持着僵硬的恭敬快速退下，想尽快离开这片区域。

"等等。"王不遂人愿地叫住了他，"把那个白毛给本王叫过来。"

被信息素糊住的大脑反应慢了不少，士兵迟疑道："那个、那位…梅林先生，您不是让…去填北壁城墙吗？"

"啧，"这是王不耐烦的表现，"那就把他给本王刨出来。"

梅林走在悠长的廊道上，鼻尖盈溢这草木的清香和果实熟到至濒临腐烂的香甜，前者让人心旷神怡，后者让他躁动不已—这是一个成熟的omega发情的味道，健康，成熟，等着alpha的采摘，他能感受到本能在蠢蠢欲动。

但这omega是吉尔伽美什，刚刚找上他的士兵的表情足以说明一切，这座王城也是证明，哪怕是强如本能这种东西，在王面前也要收敛，被压制。

梅林干巴巴地咧嘴笑了一下，推开面前雕琢细致的大门，看见了躺在床上靠着垫子的吉尔伽美什，黄金之都的统治者身上已经不是日常的那件，随便批了块织物在身上，感受到他来了连视线都懒得给予分毫，毫不客气地开口道："上我。"

这是命令，出自一个omega，对一个alpha，完全颠倒了自然决定的性别体系。

从很早以前梅林就觉得不可思议，对于他的两位同僚的性别这件事，Grangcaster，梅林、所罗门、吉尔伽美什；alpha 、beta、omega，反倒梅林这个闲散人士是最强势的alpha。

梅林眼神暗了暗。

他褪下白色的外袍，露出结实的胳膊，贴合身体的衣物勾勒出肌肉分明的线条，向异性展示身体强健是求爱的第一步，即使梅林并没有意识到，但写入基因码的本能还是让他这么做了。

吉尔伽美什的皮肤很滑，在月光下泛着珍珠的光泽，上面覆着层薄汗，梅林把人拥进怀里，小心翼翼的嗅着他身上的味道，吉尔伽美什不是需要小心翼翼对待的易碎品，但omega是。

果实的甜美随着呼吸进去alpha的身体，激发了梅林的信息素，花香果香纠缠在一起，成了最好的春药，催促着理智的崩溃。

此时那丝微不足道但又格外明显的深林草木的清苦的冒出是多么的煞风景，对着瞬间暴起的花香耀武扬威，提醒着梅林，他身下的omega被标记着，虽然只是一个已经淡到不行了的临时标记，也足够把任何一个alpha气到杀人。

能标记吉尔伽美什的alpha，梅林用脚都能想出来一一恩奇都，吉尔伽美什的挚友，众神为了挽回天之楔的天之锁。

众神给了吉尔伽美什令人炫目的身体和超出人界的智慧，又怕他脱离控制，便给了他弱势的性别，同时又造出能力不输于他的alpha，本以为万无一失却不想alpha向omega宣誓了效忠，众神同时失去了楔子和锁，但他们不甘心就这样。

梅林想知道那个时候的恩奇都是以什么样的姿态给他的王做了这个标记，又是怎样的破釜沉舟才让一个临时标记持续持续了这么久，如今都还有一息尚存。

他抬手撩开吉尔伽美什已经被汗水打湿的额发，俯身在额头上刻下一吻，顺着脸颊往下，眼睑、鼻尖、喉结然后停下。梅林侧过头，唇舌于后颈腺体的位置流连，牙齿轻轻咬住，舌尖在那块皮肤上反复舔舐，原本扶在脑后的手顺势滑下，沿着脊柱拂过光滑的皮肤，激起皮肤的应激反应和越来越重的喘息，越来越黏腻的呻吟。

空气里的信息素更浓了，本就微弱的草木味被花海的香气碾至消失殆尽，吉尔伽美什也无法忍受这对缓解情欲毫无帮助的举动。

"你是萎的吗！…唔…呜！"

竞争对手的消失让alpha感到愉悦，到享受猎物的时候了，从堵住这些他不想听的话开始，梅林觉得自己现在一定和野兽没什么两样。

无所谓了，现在这个散发香味的omega是他的了，他一个人的。

Alpha就是可以这么不讲理。

而面对alpha的不讲理，omega连像样的抵抗都做不到，吉尔伽美什似乎也是这样。探入口腔的舌头尽情的掠夺着本该进入喉咙的氧气，溶着信息素的唾液把本来就不大清醒的脑子搅得越发晕晕乎乎。

还有下面的手指。

发情期的omega不用过多的扩张就能承受相当粗暴的性爱，吉尔伽美什的腿根早就被身体分泌的体液搞得黏黏糊糊，软绵绵岔开着，将汩汩冒水的私密处暴露在空气里，任由Alpha挑逗，灵巧的手指将褶皱细致的抹平，安抚着不断蔓延的痒意，身体的温度不断攀升，红嫩的舌尖逐渐探出口腔，越过齿贝，显露在alpha的视线里，再被含住、纠缠，彼此的信息素在口腔中交换。

"呜呜…"细致温柔的手指不知什么时候从体内抽离，炙热的性器填满了饥渴潮湿的甬道，吉尔伽美什本能的感到快乐，来自性欲被满足的快乐和omega被占有的源自本能的快乐。身体不受控制地绷紧，把自己送到alpha的怀里，想让alpha把这具身体彻底拆吃入腹，完完全全烙上他的印记，从从里到外一点不剩地变成alpha的所有物。

这样…不行…不可以、这时候…好舒服…

体内频次越来越快的冲刺逼出了生理性的泪水，冲散了大脑的思考能力，生殖腔入口处的软肉被一次次撞击，尽职地向全身传达着甘美的快感，生物电流在体内乱窜，从内部的结缔组织到攀着alpha肩膀的指尖，用力到泛白的指尖和身体泛红的皮肤忠实地反映着本能的意愿。

吉尔伽美什勉力睁开眼睛，隔着层水雾，他没法看清那个玩世不恭的魔术师现在的脸色，只惊觉到那说不清颜色的瞳孔里射出来的光—他的狮子捕捉羚羊的时候就是这种眼神，那是猎人的眼神。他不喜欢这种眼神投射在自己身上，从没人敢把这样的眼光投到他身上，从来只有他当猎人，没人敢在他身上起这个念头。

不行、不能、绝对…脑子里零零散散拼凑这词汇，每每想到便被打乱，拼出的一点力气将舌尖送到齿贝下咬住，才勉强从本能那里夺回点意志，随着alpha抽动而晃动的绵软胳膊无力地试图把身上的人推开点。

"乖，别动。"发情期的omega力气全用在性爱上，梅林钳着吉尔伽美什的手腕一把把两只胳膊按在了他头顶上，俯下身吻了吻他的眼角，用安抚的口气承诺道："没关系，不会有事的，不会那样的，什么事都不会有的…"

Alpha似乎天生就有诱骗omega的基因，梅林一边保证着，一边强硬地让阴茎闯进脆弱的生殖腔，层层叠叠的肉褶就像有着自己的意志般缠绕住侵入的柱身，肉与肉亲昵地绞在一起，麻痹感贯穿了整个身体，吉尔伽美什的身体在一瞬间的僵直后彻底陷入柔软，耻骨附近的肌肉开始抽搐，汇集的快感让身体分泌的液体不断增加，让占有自己的alpha 更加进行，过盛的液体堆积在因为摩擦而红肿的穴口处，被撞击带入的空气与液体搅处粘稠的泡沫。

被束缚在头顶的手攥紧了身下的织物，身体随着alpha的动作而移动抽搐，生殖腔因为肉棒的侵犯而兴奋、痉挛…吉尔伽美什阖上眼，任由情欲的浪潮占领全身，等着梅林在身体里发泄出来的那刻，被填满的充实在太好了，比糖果和蜂蜜还要甜美。

淫液的润滑让娇嫩的内壁不会被粗暴的阴茎刮伤，蠕动的腔璧似乎希望入侵者的侵犯再激烈点，知道进入到子宫里面。

还差一点，就差一点。吉尔伽美什咬着舌尖，铁锈的味道在口腔里弥漫，在体内的巨物停下动作的那一瞬间，绷紧的腿直接踹上身上人的小腹。

空虚即刻袭满全身，在他拼尽全力制止梅林在他体内成结后，难以言喻的失落和不满让他彻底脱力，瘫在床上一边喘一边咳，血液染红了嘴角，但这不妨碍他送给地上的魔术师一个嘲讽的微笑。

梅林也在咳，白色的精液滴落在地面上，这些原本应该洒在床上那位的子宫里，但是可惜啊…魔术师嘴角留着血，抬头正看见艳红的唇部勾出的笑。

两个人愣了两秒，看着对方嘴角那道红，不知道谁先没忍住，"噗、噗哈哈哈哈哈！"

梅林再次爬上那张被淫液打湿的床，搂过笑得花枝乱颤的吉尔伽美什，一向"蛮横不讲理"的乌鲁克王此时格外乖顺，像吃饱鱼后餍足的猫儿，卧在他怀里任他顺毛。魔术师低下头，吻住还在笑个不停的唇，吉尔伽美什格外配合，铁锈味和信息素在口腔中蔓延开来，两具滑腻腻的身体也贴得越来越紧。

"和您说了，不会有事的…"唇齿间间的喃喃私语隐没于唇舌的纠缠，漂亮的omega主动把雪白细腻的后颈呈现出来，看得梅林喉头一紧—这种举动比开场那句直白的"上我"意图更暧昧，简直就是…不列颠的魔术师很快就清醒了过来，他不会天真的以为吉尔伽美什转性了，这位王要的只是这段时间的稳定，一个临时标记就够了。

"喂，怂了？"轻挑沙哑的声音吹进耳朵，带着几分甜意挑逗着alpha的神经。

"怎么可能，这是我的荣幸。"尖利的犬齿裹挟着信息素刺进了柔软的腺体。

梅林从没有这么急过，梦魔的混血儿一向保持着游戏人间的态度，哪怕知道要面对的是混沌母神提亚马特这种怪物，他依旧会花时间享用乌鲁克的啤酒和美食。

但那种感觉是什么？看遍人间百种情绪的魔术师问自己，愤怒？怅然？悲伤？郁卒？还是都有？

等他终于到达目的地，看到了阴冷的冥界被提亚马特的权能不断改写，这片土地上那个面对末世依然努力生存的国家已经一个人都不剩，包括吉尔伽美什。

他明白一路上压在胸腔的感觉是什么了一一那是alpha失去伴侣的感觉。

end

by 轩酱


End file.
